Gyians
Statistics Common Attribution: Gyian Categorical Attribution: Gyian Evolutionary Star System: Jujuhaya System Star Systems of Prominence: *Jujuhaya System Population Data: 13 billion Overview Gyians are bipedal, primarily hairless mammals that evolved originally on the planet Gyianuragi. Their civilization started roughly 20,000 years ago and evolved to the Information Age before they were exposed to interstellar society. They are an economic minded people and have a long, violent history of warfare ranging from religious conflict to economic conflict. Although not intentionally self-destructive, Gyians care little for their resources or social wellbeing. They are communist in nature, but manage to balance themselves with a sophisticated form of representative government. Gyians are at war with the Arrqs, a territorial species who wants the resources of Gyianuragi for their survival. To help with their wartime causes, they are in a military and economic alliance with the Zufia and Helics. A recent allince has been made between the Ocurog and Gyians in the Okula-Jujuhaya Treaty. This highlights that once the Ocurog finalises their wars they will aid Jujuhaya in their war against the Arrqs. Evolutionary Analysis The species started in its earliest state about -4.2 million GST. From the beginning they were hominids, although the earlier ancestors tended to walk as quadrapeds. The earliest ancestors lived in the tropical climates of Gyianuragi, which at the time took up a large majority of the planet. By about -3.9 million GST, the species was almost entirely bipedal, but still more primitive then their current physical form. They first started showing signs of civilized intelligence about -2.4 million GST, where they traveled in groups and used basic tools. At 1 million GST, Gyians' ancestors were using fire and semi-complex tools. By -40,000 GST, shortly after the Zufia left Gyianuragi, Gyians showed signs of civilizations and were creating elaborate tools and architecture. Gyians are the only sentient species that evolved on Gyianuragi, aside from their biological cousins the Zufia. Their inquisitive nature and high level of rational thought has given them technological supremacy over the planet. With no natural weapons or forms of protection they've relied on artificial weapons and shelters. Gyians natural habitat is in an urban setting and while many survive in the wild that is where they are most vulnerable. Biological Analysis Gyians are bipedal mammals that are completely hairless. They have two arms and two legs with anatomical symmetry throughout their body frame. Three digits on each limb allow for sufficient agility in working with tools. Gyians are omnivorous, warm-blooded, endoskeletal and reproduce through sexual reproduction. Ecological Analysis Gyians evolved in a temperate climate. Jujuhaya is a small Class G star that is young enough to support life in its system. Planet Gyianuragi underwent a greenhouse effect early in its evolution, producing ripe conditions for life systems. The planet is tilted on its axis so the surface goes under regular climate seasons and weather patterns. Gyians evolved primarily in the tropical regions of Gyianuragi, migrating to other parts of the planet as their civilization advanced. Long after the exodus of the species that would become Zufia, Gyians first started their intelligent civilization. Gyians are very adaptable with their constantly changing climate. Their species has evolved into various ethnicities that are more conducive to the climates of their respective culture. In addition to changing seasons, every sixty thousand years the Gyianuragi changes its magnetic poles. It was this very event that caused the Zufia to leave in the first place. Geologically speaking, this Polar shift should be occurring at any time and Gyanuragi Natives have no idea if they are prepared for this event, but based on historical adaptability, the species should be resilient. Sociological Analysis Gyians are an aggressive, war-loving species, who have widespread xenophobia. While many powerful centers of Gyian Civilization regularly trade with and ally with other species, an equally powerful group have been systematically attacking other species in imperialistic advances. This conflict of idealism has drug the two opposing ideals into war. This pattern is not atypical of Gyian society. In their civilized history, the species has continually been in war with various factions for religious, political and economic reasons. Many attribute this sociological behavior to an underlying philosophy of high individualism present in many Gyian cultures. The extremity of this cultural philosophy is social arrogance, but the other extreme is advanced creative tendencies ranging from political science to arts and an overall passion for the physical senses. * Category:Sentient species Category:Jujuhaya System Category:Cleanup needed